Data connections between electronic devices are typically made by means of cables or by wireless radio communications devices. Computing devices typically connect with associated accessories and peripherals such as printers, digital cameras, external hard drives and flash drives by Universal Serial Bus (USB) or similar cable interfaces. Wireless communications devices are also common. Microprocessors are generally connected to associated components via multiconductor bus lines defined as tracks on a printed circuit board (PCB) or similar.
A problem associated with cable connections is that they present a trip hazard as well as a potential electrical shock hazard. Thus, cable management systems are typically required. Such systems are particularly important in the workplace and public access areas where health and safety legislation must be complied with. Cable connections are also potentially clumsy and require manual manipulation of a connector fitted to the cable in order to effect a connection. This can be a problem for physically challenged individuals. Repeated connection and disconnection limits the lifespan of connectors due to wear.